Y nos volvimos a encontrar
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Después de todo este tiempo, coincidir en un bar del Reino Tierra. Fic escrito para Aladag.


Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra **_es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

**Portada**: No me pertenece. Ésta es una creación de **antemrd0107**.

Fic escrito para mi hija **Ale**, quien pidió:

"Un fic Tahnorra. En donde Tahno esté enamorado de Korra y ésta no le pueda corresponder del todo.

Romance, aunque el escritor puede agregarle otro género"

Sé que es muy corto. Así que si no te gusta o quieres algo más largo, no dudes en decírmelo, que con gusto lo escribo :). Y gracias por pasar la canción "Cigarette Daydreams", que me inspiró.

Aclaración: Situado en esos tres años entre el libro 3 y 4. En algún viaje de Korra.

* * *

Eran las once de la noche. Afuera olía a lluvia.

Entra levemente mojada, se sienta en la barra y pide algo para borrar memorias.

Él lleva ahí un poco más de tiempo. La reconoce apenas llega.

Se queda pensando durante largos minutos, ¿debería de acercarse? ¿O decirle en silencio adiós?

La observa terminarse su bebida. Asustado porque se fuera, decide correr hacia con ella.

Se detiene a su lado.

—¿Este lugar está ocupado? —Pregunta con falsa galantería, señalando el banco junto a ella.

Korra niega con la cabeza y él frunce el ceño decepcionado. Ni siquiera había volteado.

Decide sentarse y pedir un trago de alcohol.

—Lindo corte, Uh-vatar —Comenta. Y es ahí cuando ella levanta la vista.

Se queda sin palabras con gesto sorprendido. Qué pequeño es el mundo.

—Hola, Tahno —Después de salir de su estado de asombro, lo saluda con educación pero sin emoción.

Él esperaba un "Qué tal, chico lindo" pero de igual manera sonríe arrogante.

—Qué agradable sorpresa encontrarte por aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?

Tahno tomó unas vacaciones del Pro-control y actualmente se encontraba viajando por pequeñas ciudades del Reino Tierra. Saliendo con chicas, emborrachándose, apreciando los paisajes, haciendo de todo y nada a la vez.

—Años —Se limita a contestar, con la mirada fija en su vaso de vidrio.

Tahno repara en su aspecto. No sólo su corte ha cambiado. Todo en ella luce distinto. Luce rota.

Ojos tristes, labios que no sonríen, voz cansada. ¿Qué le ha pasado al Avatar?

Conoce su aspecto, él estuvo así por un buen rato, cuando le quitaron su poder.

Siente unos deseos enormes de ayudarla. No sólo porque ella le devolvió su Agua Control. También es porque extraña el brillo de sus ojos azules, su sonrisa altanera, y su voz dominante cuando discutían.

Siempre había sentido una atracción por Korra. Era una mujer fuerte, sin preocupaciones, relajada, y posiblemente de las pocas que no caían rendidas a sus pies.

Poseía una belleza única y había comprobado en carne propia que tenía un corazón bondadoso, dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.

Así que ahora estaba ahí, sola. Sí, Tahno se había tomado la molestia de revisar por el local en busca de sus preciados amigos, pero al parecer esta vez venía sin compañía.

Y entonces algo siente en su pecho, una sensación punzante y molesta que le incomoda.

Saca un cigarrillo, para ver si el dolor pasa. Le ofrece uno y ella decide probarlo.

Korra se lo pone en la boca, a punto de pedir fuego, pero Tahno se le adelanta y lo prende con un encendedor morado que siempre lleva consigo.

Es probable que desde que la vio, haya sabido que Korra no quería ser reconocida.

Cierra los ojos y le da una calada. El humo ayuda a relajarla, pero sólo un poco. Piensa que quizá debería comprar una cajetilla completa, para probar suerte, a ver si el cigarro le ayuda a calmar todos sus demonios internos.

Tahno mantiene la boca cerrada aspirando el olor que le resultaba demasiado dulce saliendo de los labios de Korra. La molestia en su pecho ha desaparecido.

Ella se encontraba en su propio mundo, mientras él trataba de descubrir el secreto que escondían sus ojos.

—El Reino Tierra es un lugar muy bonito —Comenta casualmente, con esa frase barata, un poco peor que la del clima. Él en serio quiere platicar con ella.

—Lo es. Es bueno alejarse de la Ciudad de vez en cuando y respirar nuevos aires —Responde ya más calmada, dispuesta a platicar aunque sea un poco con su antiguo rival.

—¿Y cómo está tu mascota, Uh-vatar? Recuerdo cuando casi me mata tu perro oso polar —Su tono es divertido. Aquellos días ahora le resultan cómicos y espera que Korra también se anime.

Suelta una ligera risa, al acordarse de ese día. Pero ésta pronto se borra al recordar a Naga.

—Ella está muy bien, en Ciudad República —Sonríe nostálgica mientras deja el cigarro en el cenicero. Cómo amaría abrazar a Naga en estos momentos.

—Me alegro —Aunque le resulta extraño que no haya traído a su mascota, sabe que profundizar en el tema estaría mal—. Mañana habrá un concierto cerca de aquí. El grupo se llama Los Nómadas, dicen que son muy buenos. Tal vez te gustaría venir —La invita con fingida despreocupación, restándole importancia con un movimiento de mano.

—Un concierto sería genial —Acepta con sinceridad. La música podría ser una linda distracción.

—Perfecto. ¿Nos vemos aquí a las seis de la tarde?

Korra asiente y pide la cuenta: ya es hora de irse.

Tahno educadamente paga lo de ambos y la acompaña a la salida.

—Gracias. Por todo —Dice con una auténtica sonrisa, de esas que no adornaban su rostro desde hace tiempo.

—Te veo mañana —Se despide guiñándole un ojo y caminando hacia el Norte.

Al día siguiente, se arregla desde temprano, optando por algo elegante pero cómodo para el concierto. Peina su brillante caballera y rocía su cuerpo con alguna loción que le habían regalado sus padres hace unos meses.

Faltando media hora, de camino al bar, se detiene en una florería. Escoge de entre todas, la que más resalta. Es amarilla y de tamaño mediano. La compra, esperando sea de su agrado, y por fin llega al negocio, con quince minutos de ventaja.

Mientras, Korra se encierra en su habitación alquilada. No quiere verlo. Claro, al principio le gustó estar con él, pero ahora se siente frágil, sabe que en algún momento de la noche tendría alguna alucinación, rompería en llanto, o haría algo estúpido. Tiene miedo. Lo único que desea es estar sola, aislada de su pasado y los malos recuerdos. Se esconde en la cama, esperando que las mantas ahoguen su angustia.

El tiempo pasa y Tahno decide pedir una bebida, ansioso por verla. Pero ella nunca llegó.

* * *

Gracias por leer :).


End file.
